A Life I Have To Live
by HmFreak
Summary: This story is my first one so go easy on the flames. The story is rated T for later chapters. The story will go between diffrent peoples POV's. The rating might go up a little bit in the future. Please review. Thanks.
1. Stuck In Mineral Town

I am not that great at writing stories I just write them for class project so this will be my first story on Fan Fiction. This story is going to be on AWL. Plz no flames on the spelling and grammar because I cant spell that great.

Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume or Marvelous Interactive. If I did this story would be a game. Sharp is my own creation.

Sharp's POV:

**A Life I Have to Live.**

**_Chapter 1: Stuck In Mineral Town_**

It was early Spring when I was on the boat going to a place called Mineral Town to meet my Dad's best friend Takakura. He said I was to run my father's farm in a secluded valley called Forget-Me-Not Valley. What kind of name is that? "Land Ho" I heard the captain say. "Mineral Town is the next stop."

"Thanks Frank" I said. The boat slowed down as we approached land. When the boat landed I felt a little sick but not to much. All of a sudden I hear a "bbrriinngg" It was the phone. I thought that this place was too cautious of visitors.

"Sharp Taka called and said that he can't make it to day because he has caught a cold." Said Frank. 'Oh great now what am I to do?' I thought.

"But he says to give you money to rent a room at the inn here. So come up here and take the 1000g." "

"Yes money to spend!" I exclaimed. I always had a problem with saving my money.

Take 500g and pay the inn it will get you all the food you need and save the last 500g fir your farm. 'Great I have to save money. What a pain.' I mentally sighed.

"I will be off then. Oh thanks for the trip Frank." I said waving good bye.

'What a relief to be on dry' I thought. I started heading though the town. I came up to be what would be called the town square. There where two paths to fallow so I took the lower path. I walked down that path for a little while admiring the scenery. Then I smelled something I thought I would not smell until tomorrow. Cow manure! I took the wrong path so I went back to the square and took the upper route. There where two paths to take. One leading left, one was leading up. I thought I was having bad luck when it came to the path that is not going up so I went up.

There was a church, a hospital and a store, and a library. That's all that was down this road it's getting late it is already dark out.

Out of no where this little kid comes and trips me. I fell and cut my self. The boy asked "Are you ok? You should see my sister about that cut."

"No thanks" I said hoping he would go away.

"My sister will hunt you down to look after that cut I gave you. See treats people right away after they meet me while I am running." The little boy said.

"Oh all right I will come with you." I sighed so we went to the hospital where I had seen one of the most beautiful girls ever.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully "Stu did you run into him?" She said a little sternly.

"Yes Elli. But it was an accident! I swear!" Stu said.

"Are you alright?" Elli asked sweetly

"Yes I am fine just a little scratch" I said

"Ok I will just clean it." She said

"I guess that's alright" I said

"Dear can you bring the disinfectant spray please? Stu ran into some one." See called to some one

"Alright dear" A man said coming out from the back carrying a baby in one and the bottle of disinfectant spray.

"There you go." said Elli "Come on Tim I think Jenna is crying." Then they went into the back room.

"Stu. Do you know where the inn is?" I asked the boy.

"Ya I will so you." He said. Then we were off running down the streets to the inn. "They are closing in 2mins so you better hurry up. Bye." Stu said running away I walked in to the building greeted by a two year old red head.

"John get back here now!" Called a female red-head. "Hi my names Ann and I run this inn with my Dad and husband Cliff. Would you like a room for the night?

"Yes please. I was told that 500g would get me a room and some meals." I said.

"Yes that's right." She said as she went to the cash register. "Do you need to use the phone at all? It costs 10g per call but I will lend you ten gold for it .Ok?"

"Sure. Do you know any numbers of people in Forget-Me-Not Valley?" I asked.

"Forget Valley has no phones but they do have people that come into town... I know you can talk to a salesman named Van. He said he was going to Forget Valley tomorrow." She said helpfully "My husband Cliff will take you to your room. Van's booth will be just out side your door and down the hall about five steps."

"Ok thanks again. Oh. For breakfast tomorrow can I have an omelet for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes you can there my specialty would you like a drink?"

"Right now I could go fore a Diet Coke." I said thirstily.

"A diet what?" She said looking confused. "We only have Juices and beer and wines."

"Then I won't have a drink I am not a big alcoholic." I said as Cliff came over to us.

This way to your room... I don't believe we got your name."

"My name is Sharp. Thank you for the lodging this late at night." I said

"No problem it is are honor." Cliff said as he went up the stairs.

When I got to my room I examined the bed and it was soft so I went out to talk to this Van guy. "Hello" I said to this fat guy.

"Hello. How are you? So what would you would you like?" Van said

"I am good thank you. I was wondering could you take me to Forget-Me-Not Valley." I said

"Sure I can. I am going there tomorrow. We will be leaving at 6:00 am. Ok? Van said.

"Ok thank you very much Van. Oh my name is Sharp. Ann told me your name." I politely said after forgetting to introduce my self.

"Ok Sharp we are going to Forget Valley tomorrow!" Van exclaimed.

That's the End of this chapter. Did you like hate it? Please review. Thanks HMFreak.


	2. Through The Mountains

Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume or Marvelous Interactive.

Sharp's PoV

_**A life I Have to Live.**_

_**Chapter2: Through the Mountain**_

Bang, bang, bang. "What is it?" I called out sleepily.

"It is 5:30. I made you your breakfast. Come down to get it." said Ann.

"Ok." I said getting up quickly. I got dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans with suspenders to hold them up and my favorite blue and orange hat.

I walked down the stairs and I smelt something simply delicious. When I got to my table, Ann's father yelled "Ann are you done with those eggs yet? I want to make are guest a lunch for later."

"Yes I am done." Ann yelled as she said coming out from the back.

"Here you go." said Ann giving me an omelet.

"Thank you very much." I said. The meal was simply delicious.

"It is 6:00 Am." said Van "It is time to go we have to be at Forget-Me-Not Valley by 11:00 am. So let's hurry."

"Ok. I am done now" I said hurrying out the door when I was stopped.

"Here this is for you the money you gave us was a bit to much but just enough to cover a lunch for later. It is a sandwich and a few cookies. Oh, here is a bottle of water too." said Ann's father.

"Thank you very much." I yelled from down the street.

"We have to go through Mothers Hill. We would have to go the long way but Farmer Jack lets me pass over his farm. You know he is a very good farmer won every animal festival in Mineral Town except the horse races." Van said as we entered this Jack guy's farm. There was Jack ridding his horse trying to get it into shape for the Horse races.

"Well, hello Van. How are you?" said Jack. "And who is your friend?"

"This is Billy he is going to Forget Valley because... I don't know why he is going there." said Van.

"I am going to Forget-Me-Not Valley to take over my late father's farm." I said

"Oh, is that so I took over this farm when the old man that ran it died and left it to me in his will." He said "The climate in that Valley is different than here so you should be able to grow tomatoes in spring. I have to bags of tomato seeds in my house let me get them for you." Then he got of his horse and ran to his house. He came out a few minutes later with a pink haired woman.

"Hello, my name is Popuri, Jack's wife." said he woman

"Here are the seeds" Jack said.

"Bye see you next week." said Van. About an hour later Van, and me got to the middle of the path. Then we stopped for a snack

"We have a 2 hour break before we can get through the boarder to get in to Forget-Me-Not Valley, because they don't open until 9:00. So you should go explore a bit.

"Ok." I said heading out into the bush. 'Wow this bush is dense' I thought. I traveled through the bush until I found this cute animal's home. After I spend some time at the animal's home I walked on.

"Ahhhh" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The reason because I fell off a small cliff and I lost my favorite hat! 'No' I mentally yelled. As I climbed up the cliff with a few scratches but nothing to bad but I lost my hat. I slowly headed back to where Van was he was asleep.

"Van, wake up!" I yelled.

"What is? And where is your hat?" he asked

"Well it is at the bottom of a cliff a little ways back" I said "But lets head on it is around 8:30 so we should be there when it opens so we could get to Forget Valley earlier then half an hour later. Ok?" I said

"Ok." he said and then we where off. We passed a sign and it said 'You are now entering Forget-Me-Not Valley population- 20.'

"That sign should say: population 19 not 20. But let's move on." said Van. So we walked slowly through the rest of the mountain. I was looking for any sign of my hat but there was no hat.

"We are now entering Forget Valley. I will show you around the valley." Van said as we descended down a hill.

"Ok." I said. The valley looked a little boring but my school teacher taught me never to judge a book by its cover. But in this case never judge a valley by its cover.

"Ok. The first thing I am going to show you is the farm owned by Vesta. She works there with her brother and a young girl around your age.

"Ok." I said passing the farm "Hey up his path?"

"Um, up that path is the archeological. There are two up there and they have been there for a few years. And on the other side of the river next to your late father's farm is a path to get to what is said to be a goddess spring but I don't believe that at all. See that big building there that is the Inner inn. Ruby and Tim run the inn. And Ruby is a famous chef. They also have a son." He said as we moved on. "Over there in the low part of the valley there lives a musician, an artist, and twins that make fireworks."

"Cool" I said "Those twins sound cool."

"Ok then. Further up the path is the housing and the Blue Bar. And up the hill is Miss Romana. She lives in her Villa with her butler and her granddaughter. So that is the best tour I can do. Oh, when I am not here, there is a spot where you can set up a shop to sell your crops and other things. Right in front of that tree." he said pointing to the different places

"Ok so my farm is next to the path to the spring." I said walking of to the farm which will soon be mine. The farm looked kind of bare. The grass fields look a little uneven. The house was a little small the barn looked in good shape. There where there fields. There also was a run down shed, and a chicken coop. I went into the first house on the farm and it was the guy that was supposed to come and get me he was in the bed looking somewhat sick.

"So 'cough' there you are. The cow is feed in the barn so you can name it tomorrow. I will be better so I will be able to show you around the town and the farm. 'cough cough.' Ok?" He said

"Well Van showed me most of the spots in the valley. But he did not take me to meet the person." I said because he looked disappointed that he would not be able to give me a tour.

"Ok. Oh your father would like this farm to be a family farm like it was when you and your mother lived on it.

"Ok... So you mean I have to get married that's ok." I said.

"Oh, ya you have to get married with in the first year of living here." He said smiling.

"What! I have to get married in a year!" I frantically said.

"Yes you do. So good night." he said and went to sleep.

"What ever." I said as I want out the door. I went to my house. It looked nicer then Takakura's house. So I went to the bed laid on it and fell a sleep instantly.

Did you like it hate it? Please review. Thanks.


End file.
